" Cam " Camren Tamayo
Cam real name is Camren Tamayo is a rapper from Houston Texas. He has been featured already in Magazines for his hot single Dem Boyz Gone Hate his recent single I Done Came Down has had a lot of success . Check out his music by following him.He has a lot of fan base in U.K.,California and Texas. He started rapping when he was 17 however never realized his music until 2019. All of his tracks are made by free styling in the booth with little writing. see article below. The latest track “Dem Boyz Gone Hate”, that sounds mature, and in some ways that’s the song’s strength. This is another satisfying release that simultaneously makes you thankful for new music as well as feel nostalgic. With the vintage head-nodding and soul-steering supplied by these two collaborators, Cam & Chris seem to effortlessly articulate their ambition to reach within the class of rap’s elite groups, and defend the relevance of their current message. Producer DJ LIl Sprite provides a minimalist backdrop with a booming 808 styled drum pattern, while Cam & Chris take the reins to make another compelling case for how underrated they are as skilled rhymers. The two stick to their artistic core with a matured and astute perspective on the full gamut of life’s experiences, and deliver it all in a stone cold conversational manner, without succumbing to the usual excessive melodrama of modern-day rap hysterics. This is a rare opportunity for hip-hop fans to savor a pair of grounded rappers. There is an air of triumph and street wisdom which is apparent on “Dem Boyz Gone Hate”. Peppered with hedonistic anecdotes and lessons on piling stacks, there’s also touch of nostalgia and moments of pride running through the track. The percussion-heavy beat serves as the perfect bed onto which Cam & Chris can lay their introspective rhymes. And though they rap with hunger, determination and confidence, the chill vocal tones remain low-key. Yes, they’re quiet, but it’s deliberate: Because being low-key at this level gives their music a clearer voice which speaks in very high volumes. Cam & Chris have particular qualities that make them a dope hip-hop duo. On “Dem Boyz Gone Hate”, they eschew melodic hooks, and don’t venture into pop territory. Emphasizing that they’re cut from a different cloth than their contemporaries. They’re just a couple of laid-back cats with so much soul that it will even make some of their peers insanely jealous. Cam & Chris also prove that the more things change, the more they stay the same in rap and hip-hop. A great beat, smart rhymes and a captivating flow will always make a difference, regardless of the radical evolution in urban music. These days the top of the charts are filled with the bottom echelons of rap talent, constantly dumbing down the dialogue to nearly monosyllabic squeaks and auto-tuned screams. Fueled with an uncompromising attitude, if Cam & Chris decide it’s their time to shine, they could make even the hardest and grittiest street anthem, musically and lyrically, beautifully chill. They are busy developing a special chemistry, catering to each other’s strengths as much as their own, in devising a distinct vision for each new project they release.Category:Underground hip-hop Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Greater Houston Category:Southern hip-hop